


Rebarbative

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [275]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Things aren't all roses and sunshine between Ari and Ziva his sister/handler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/01/2000 for the word [rebarbative](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/01/rebarbative).
> 
> rebarbative  
> Serving or tending to irritate or repel.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #005 Conversation with a Sibling. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Rebarbative

“Ari. Why must you hog all the limelight?” Ziva pushed. She was tired of being yelled at by her father for some fool stunt of Ari’s again.

“You have your job and I have mine, sis.” Ari smiled enigmatically. 

Ziva glared at Ari. She knew he was being rebarbative on purpose.

Ari patted Ziva on the cheek. “Don't worry your pretty little head about it, sis. It will all work out.”

“Of course, it will. I will make sure of it.” Ziva snarled. 

Ari just chuckled unconcerned, which only served to further irritate Ziva. 

Ziva swore to herself that she'd come out on top of her brother if it was the last thing she did. She was tired of always being in his shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
